(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to a shock absorbing, damage prevention device for use in separating and restraining loads during transit. More specifically, this disclosure shows a highly portable corrugated void filler which is shipped in a so-called knock down or flat configuration and is assembled in the field to a highly rigid void filler.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art void fillers such as those disclosed by the Kinnune U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,426 (1974) disclose honeycomb products which are suspended from and adapted to extend the full height of the transported product. These void fillers have met with some limited success but are chronically plagued with problems involved in initially positioning the void filler to insure it deploys the full height of the load and thereafter keeping the void filler in place during transit. Also, costs are prohibitive because of the manufacturing techniques which require not only automatic machinery for applying adhesive but also extensive cutting and forming machines to produce the component parts. Further, it has been observed that at the end of the useful life of the prior art void fillers such as shown in the Kinnune U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,426, there are additional labor costs involved with cleanup and recycling of the corrugated material because metal and wood fasteners and supports must be removed.
Another type of so-called void filler is the dunnage plug shown in the Brucks U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,451 (1969). This structure provides a number of U-shaped, interlocking, corrugated sections. Because the component parts are scored and slotted, they are thus compatible only with correspondingly slotted and scored members. Thus, if it is necessary to vary the width of the dunnage plug to accommodate different spacings between adjacent loads, none of the components of another thickness plug may be used with components of a larger or smaller thickness unit. Thus, because the parts are not interchangeable, there have been problems with providing sufficient component parts in inventory to accommodate spacings between different types of loads.
Another type of void filler or plug is shown in the Carlomagno U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,691 (1970) and the Latter U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,367 (1969). The constructions shown in these patents involve box-type units. U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,691 shows flaps integrally cut therein and extending outwardly for the purpose of fitting between load members to support the box in position. The Latter structure shows open top type box members with flanges extending outwardly therefrom. The top members or caps receive an accordion-shaped member which extends between the adjacent loads. The structures shown in the two patents have not met with widespread acceptance because custom-made dies must be made to cut the required contours in order that the box sections may be folded together. Furthermore, these box-shaped sections do not provide interchangeable parts which can be used when different sized spacings are encountered between loads.
The above difficulties and problems encountered with prior art devices are minimized and/or generally eliminated with the product disclosed herein as will be described.